


Movie night

by RevolutionBaes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (very light but it's there), (wylan and nina just mentioned or over text), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Physical Contact Issues, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionBaes/pseuds/RevolutionBaes
Summary: There are more than enough fics about Kaz's issues, so I had to write something focused on Inej. Very short trash ahead.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> There are more than enough fics about Kaz's issues, so I had to write something focused on Inej. Very short trash ahead.

Kaz is pacing in his room, relying on his cane and trying not to look at his phone. Until ten minutes ago he had been texting Inej, talking about which movie they'd watch that evening, but then she had suddenly stopped replying.

He hears a key turn and the main door of the apartment open, but she knows it can't be Inej. She doesn't have a key, and most times she doesn't use the door anyway.

Indeed, mere seconds later he sees Wylan walk past his room, walking straight to Jesper's. Kaz can't quite read the expression on his face, but he's pretty sure it's not a good one.

He tries not to worry about Inej as the seconds pass. On his wrist watch, the tiniest hand completes another turn. Eleven minutes. Then his phone buzzes, and he quickly unpockets it.

_Inej: Yeah, I've been meaning to watch that one_

_Sorry, I was in the shower_

Heat rushes through his body at the idea, and he has to blink twice to get the image out of his head. He considers replying something flirtatious, but he decides against it: that's not them.

**Kaz: No problem. Is 7 okay?**

_Inej: Yeah, I'll get dressed and come_

“OH, so she's been texting me naked,” Kaz realizes, and this time it takes him more than two blinks to refocus himself.

**Kaz: Chinese or pizza?**

_Inej: Chinese sounds good. You know my order_

Kaz changes into clean clothes, puts on his black leather gloves and exits his room. Since he saw Wylan, he knocks on Jesper's door instead of just opening it. Even if he is fascinated by how easily physical contact comes to other people, he'd rather not find out more than he already knows about their sex life. Just as he is about to knock again, Jesper opens the door a few centimetres.

"I'm ordering take away. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, okay," Jesper replies. "But it may take us a while to join you. Chinese?"

"Of course. And I meant to ask, is it okay if Inej comes over tonight? There's a movie we want to watch."

"Absolutely! You know she's always welcome. But, uuh..." Jesper vacillates "do you think you could go to her place instead?"

Kaz nods and takes out his phone to text Inej.

 **Kaz:** **Jesper asks if we can do the movie at yours. I think Wylan and he have... Plans.**

Inej's reply is immediate

 _Inej:_ _Ew, didn't need to know that. Yeah, you can come_

"It's settled, then. I'll leave now," says Kaz, and then lowers his voice. "Is Wylan okay? Earlier he seemed... Upset"

"Yeah, he's... He'll be fine," Jesper replies in an equally low voice.

"Fair. See you tomorrow, then. No mourners."

"No funerals."

* * *

They're sitting on Inej's sofa, close but not quite touching. Black leather gloves are lying on the side table, next to both their phones. Kaz had taken them off the moment he walked in, and Inej had smiled at the gesture and what it meant.

The movie has just started when the bell rings, and Kaz pauses it while Inej gets up to get their food. He hears her exchange a few words with the delivery guy, and when she comes back and gives him his food and chopsticks, she's careful not to brush his hand. Nevertheless, he catches her hand and squeezes it. This time, Inej grins, and when she sits back on the sofa, she's a little bit closer.

A while later, Inej is watching the movie and Kaz is watching Inej. She looks at him, as if feeling his eyes on her. "Kaz, can I rest my head on your shoulder?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies.

Kaz likes what they have, likes that even if they both have issues with physical contact they have found a way to constantly check for each other's boundaries.

He waits until she has settled against him, a warm weight all along his side that doesn't summon the dreaded water, to take a deep breath and speak again. "Inej, can I put my arm around you?"

"Yes."

And suddenly, they are cuddling.

* * *

As the credits start rolling on the screen, Inej opens her eyes. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she must have somewhere mid-movie. She raises her head and realises Kaz has fallen asleep too, so she carefully unfolds herself without waking him up.

Taking advantage of the amazing opportunity, she gets her phone and snaps a picture of him. She considers keeping it to herself, but what Kaz doesn't know can't hurt him, right? So, she goes to her group chat with Nina and Jesper.

 _Inej:_ _HOW CUTE IS MY BOYFRIEND?_

Nina: OMG GURL. Don't think I've ever seen him look this peaceful!!

_Inej:_ _And he fell asleep while cuddling! That's what I call progress_

** Jesper: (hey just so y’all know, I’m with Wy and reading this to him) **

** Kaz Brekker? Cuddling??? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming **

** Auch, Wylan actually pinched me :((( **

Nina: WELL DONE WYLAN

** Jesper: He says thanks **

Nina: Anyway, back to the topic. My boyfriend is cuter

*photo: Matthias sleeping and hugging a stuffed wolf*

Inej laughs out loud, which makes Kaz open his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“Nina,” is her only answer, as she pockets her phone. “I’ll be right back.”

She goes to her room and brings back sheets, blankets and two pillows. When she comes back, Kaz has already pulled out the sofa to turn it into a bed.

Working together, they dress the bed and then lie down and turn to look at each other.

"I'm sorry," Inej says.

"What for?"

"That we have to sleep here, when there's a perfectly good bed over th-"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Someday I'll let you sleep in my bed, I promise."

"I'm not in a rush." Carefully, and giving her enough time to pull away, he leans in and kisses her forehead. Inej smiles and falls asleep feeling warm and safe.

* * *

Next morning, Kaz wakes up before Inej. While he usually sleeps on his back she always does it on her side, facing him.

Carefully, he also shifts to his side and gets closer to her. Mesmerized by the sight, he listens to her even breathing. Her face looks so peaceful and serene. Slowly, he raises one hand and places it on her cheek. Her eyelids tremble, as if waking up...

And suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his groin. She has kicked him and is standing next to the bed, in a trembling fighting stance. She’s shaking, breathing fast, and her empty eyes don’t recognize him for a few long seconds. When she realizes it's him, though, she drops her fighting stance and opens her eyes widely.

"Kaz..."

"Ghezen, Inej," he groans, curling up on himself.

"Saints, Kaz, I'm sorry," she apologizes as he sits back on the bed, cross-legged. She hovers over him and raises her arms as if wanting to touch him, but drops them immediately. "I woke up in a bed, someone was too close to me, touching me, and I freaked out."

"It's... It's okay. My fault." Kaz gets up, groaning again, and sits on the bed's edge. He speaks without looking back at her, "I shouldn't have touched you while you were sleeping."

"No, you shouldn't've," she agrees. "But I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'll survive, Ghafa. Coffee?"

"Please."

And with that, they close the topic and never bring it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you are reading this, thank you for making it this far! If you liked my shit, leave kudos or comment, and I might write more about this group of dysfunctional teenagers I adore.


End file.
